Metal Claw
Metal Claw is a damaging -type move introduced in Generation II. Description |A claw attack that may raise the user's ATTACK.}} |The foe is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |The target is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |The target is raked with steel claws. It may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} Effect It has a 10% chance of raising the Attack stat of the user. Learnset By leveling up ||13 ( )||||}} ||13 ( )||||}} / ||1, 13 ( )||||}} / ||||||14|STAB='}} / ||||||1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|STAB='}} |||21|21|21|21}} ||1 ( )|21|21|21|21}} / |30|26|21|21|21|21|STAB='}} / |65 ( )|64|42|49 ( ) 22 ( )|22|22}} / |||||9 ( )|9|STAB='}} / ||38|38|38|38 ( ) 21 ( )|21}} / ||13|15|15 ( ) 11 ( )|11 ( ) 10 ( )|10|STAB='}} / ||13|15|15 ( ) 11 ( )|11 ( ) 10 ( )|10|STAB='}} / ||13|15|15 ( ) 11 ( )|11 ( ) 10 ( )|10|STAB='}} / ||25|19|19|19 ( ) 17 ( )|17}} / ||25|19|19|19 ( ) 17 ( )|17}} / ||20|1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|1|STAB='}} / ||1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|1, 20|1|STAB='}} ||9|9|9|9 ( ) 1, 7 ( )|1, 7|STAB='}} |||16|16|16|1|STAB=''}} / |||16|16|16|1|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||42|49 ( ) 22 ( )|22|22}} / |||10 ( ) 6 ( )|6|6|6|STAB='}} ||||15|15|15|STAB=}} / ||||15|15|15|STAB='}} / ||||14|14|14|STAB='}} / ||||14|14|14|STAB='}} / ||||25|25|25|STAB='}} / ||||25|25|25|STAB='}} / ||||21|21|11|STAB='}} / ||||13|13|1|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|STAB='''}} ||||||1}} Gallery Metal Claw depicted in Generation II |games3 = Metal Claw III.png Metal Claw depicted in Generation III |games4 = Metal Claw IV.png Metal Claw depicted in Generation III |games6 = Metal Claw VI.png Metal Claw depicted in Generation VI |anime2 = Gary Scizor Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Gary's Scizor Harrison Sneasel Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Harrison's Sneasel |anime3 = Savannah Lairon Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Savannah's Lairon Professor Proctor Armaldo Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Professor Proctor's Armaldo Johnny Aggron Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Johnny's Aggron Katie Scizor Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Katie's Scizor Brandon Registeel Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Brandon's Registeel |anime4 = Kenny Prinplup Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Kenny's Prinplup Minnie Scizor Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Minnie's Scizor Maylene Lucario Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Maylene's Lucario Paul's Weavile Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Paul's Weavile Barry Empoleon Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Barry's Empoleon |anime5 = Iris Excadrill Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Iris' Excadrill Rocko Drilbur Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Rocko's Drilbur Georgia Pawniard Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Georgia's Pawniard Cameron Ferrothorn Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Cameron's Ferrothorn Shock Drive Genesect Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by a Genesect in the Genesect Army Chill Drive Genesect Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by a Genesect in the Genesect Army |anime6 = Mable Weavile Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Mable's Weavile Alain Metang Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Alain's Metang Alain Metagross Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Alain's Metagross |anime7 = Alolan Sandshrew Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by a wild Alolan Sandshrew Dusk Mane Necrozma Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Dusk Mane Necrozma Poké Ride Metang Metal Claw.png Metal Claw performed by the Ultra Guardians' Metang Kukui Empoleon Metal Claw.png Metal Claw performed by Professor Kukui's Empoleon |manga2 = Blue's Scizor Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Blue's Scizor |manga3 = Rono's Metal Claw and Roxanne's Nosepass Harden.png Metal Claw being used by Sapphire's Aron |manga4 = Platinum's Empoleon Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by Platinum's Empoleon |other1= Metal Claw XD.png Metal Claw depicted in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD |other2 = Team Go-Getters Charmander Metal Claw.png Metal Claw being used by a Charmander |games7 = Metal Claw VII.png}} Category:Slashing moves